Not the Only One anymore
by Mikiri's Revenge
Summary: Sent halfway around the world to protect himself from a gang, a 12 year-old Harry Potter stumbles across more then he could expect when he moved in with the Jacksons. Especially since two of the said gang members are living across the hall.
1. Goodbye Old Life

AN: I was bored and it needed to be written. A GOOD HP/PJ&TO needed to be written. That is all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is called FANFICTION for a good reason.

------Not The Only One Anymore--------

If you ever seem to recognize the events that I keep in this journal, put it away. Immediately. As in right then, put it away. Put it back on the shelf, or close the file on your computer, and back away. For once you find out what you are, they'll be there, waiting to kill you.

Now…

Well, since I'm done scaring you, I might warn you that some of the events in this journal may scare you, frighten you, or even make you want to cry. I might also say that this isn't going to be a normal journal. I'm not going to put dates in here (they'd get too screwed up anyway), or even the words 'Dear Journal', or anything like that. I'm going to write this like a story, with chapters, and titles, and suspense, and stuff like that.

I'm also going to say this right here and now. I am a demi-god. Probably more then that with my ancestry but I'm not going to go there. All I really know right now at the start of this Journal is my mother and stepfather (Lily and James) are both descendents of Hecate, goddess of Magic. Also my mother is a descendent of Zeus, King of the Gods. And she fell in love with a god (I don't know which) when she was in the United States of America (Why she was there, again I don't know). Want to know the best part? I learned all this yesterday, from a letter, from my parents, delivered by, you guessed it. Magic. I got this letter when I arrived at my new 'home' with my new foster parents and foster sibling, who was at some boarding school.

You want to know why I was there? Simple. The Witness Protection Agency. I even got a new name! Good-bye Harry James Potter, boy abused by his now dead relatives and witness to their murder, hello Harrison Rai Evans, or Rison, one of two new children put under Witness Protection and moved out of country.

My new stepfather (Step-stepfather?) is a gambling jerk, who I really want to get run over by a bus. My new stepmother however, is an awesome, blue cooking, candy shop working, mortal goddess (no offence to the real goddesses) who is the nicest person I know. But thats not saying much, so correction, she's the awesomest person ever. Period. My new stepbrother? Haven't met him yet, that's what today's for. He gets back from boarding school today. Sally, that's my stepmother's name, wants me to come with her. Why not? What's the worst that could happen? Right?

---------End Rison's Journal one. AKA Goodbye Old Life--------------------

AN2: There. Introduction done. I don't care if no one reads this. I am going to continue this story for my own amusement. And for the people who like the idea. If you don't like it, go find something else to read. Nya!


	2. Child of Many Names

Next Chapter! Its kind of an interlude, but you might just learn something.

OMG! I got more hits on this story then my other two combined!

----------Child of Many Names AKA the back-story-------

Dear Journal (Damnit!),

I know, I know, I know, I. KNOW. I said I wasn't going to do this. But give a kid a break here. I'm _bored! _We left half an hour ago, got about three-quarters the way there, then stuck in traffic. Yay NYC. NOT.

So you're probably wondering what's driven me to this extreme. I said I was bored, and I _wasn't _kidding. I. Am. Bored. Deserves the caps too. I can tell you every color, type, year, and make of every car around us. I can tell you the color, year it was designed, and brand name of every person's shirt around us. I can tell you _exactly _how long the blue Pixy Stix in my hand is, and exactly how many of them it would take to reach the end of the block from the front of the car.

I got out and measured it.

I can tell you the design, year built, number of floors, and architecture of every building on both this block and the next. And I can tell you how many people ran into the mural of an alley on a building in the last twenty-five minutes (46 males, 12 females). The thing with the Pixy Stix? I told Sally that I'd only had candy twice in my life at the place where she works (A candy shop called Sweet on America), and her boss immediately shoved candy in my hands saying not to pay 'It's blasphemy. A twelve year old whose never had candy…' So I ended up with a huge bag of blue candy. That's right, all blue. Every single piece of it was blue. But hey, its candy, right?

So… That was the first ten minutes of sitting here, and I don't think you want to know what I was doing the past fifteen. But now I've run out of things to do, and we've only moved fifteen Pixy Stix forward. Hell, I even sat and annoyed Syfer and Celestial in the car behind us.

Syfer Haven and Celestial Haze. Syfer is our watcher; he was assigned to Celestial and I as a guardian of the WPP (Witness Protection Program). Celestial Haze (His name in this country) is the other WPP protectee. That's not even a word. Oh well. Syfer gets to remain being Syfer, even when we move. Celestial and I on the other hand are on our sixth names.

Celestial was originally Eclise Himura, then we were moved to a safe house, and his name was Skylar Hilrin. Then we were moved to Spain and his name was Azul Hixon. Five days later we were moved to Japan and his name was Takachi Hisoka or Hisoka Takachi if your going by their lingo. After two weeks we were moved to New Zealand and his name was Solenial Hakar. Now he's Celestial Haze. All of his last names started with H. It's weird.

Me? I am originally Harry James Potter, then I was Paxton Raivi at the safe house. Then in Spain I was Alejandro Raikin. Then Raiven Hikkon (Hikkon Raiven in their lingo) in Japan. Then Eric Raixxis in New Zealand. And now I'm Harrison Rai Evans. Notice a pattern? Rai in all the names. Every single one has the name Rai in it. When we were in Japan I learned that Rai meant lightning. I guess it fits with my scar and all.

Now, why we needed to be under the WPP to begin with? It started about eighteen years ago when Vernon (My Uncle), made a deal with the devil, not entirely unliterally, as in he made a deal with Sol's… I mean Celestial's, step-dad. The deal was to get Vernon out of trouble, apparently he'd been embezzling a _lot _of funds from his company and couldn't afford to just pay it back like a normal person. Celestial's dad (Avalon Haze (And you thought Celestial's original name was weird. (Why is anyone reading this anyway, it's _my _Journal.))) offered to pay money for Vernon, however he gave Vernon sixteen years to collect enough funds to pay him back. Well guess what?

Vernon never did pay him back. So he got retribution, he got even. Avalon's thugs stormed the house (I was locked in my cupboard) during school. Vernon was taking a 'rest day' aka beat me up and lock me away alternatingly through out the day. I was locked up and asleep when they stormed the house. It was Uncle Vernon's yelling that woke me up.

--------#4 Privet Drive-----

I awoke to people yelling. Uncle Vernon, then a softer, more dangerous voice responded. I stayed still; I had a feeling I didn't want to get their attention. A shot rang out, I think Vernon died almost instantly (I never found out (or cared!)) then the voice came again.

"Search the house, bring anyone you find straight to me. Alive." He growled. I winced, I knew I was going to be found. I was the only other person _in _the house, Dudley was at school and Aunt Petunia was out gossip mongering. So I decided that I was going to get this over with; so I knocked on the door to the cupboard.

It was the voice again "Did you here that? Find where it came from."

I really just wanted to die right then so I called out "Under the stairs, I'm locked in." A minute or so later the door rattled and then opened. A man crouched in the way as I slid of my bed.

The man looked surprised and called to the others "There's a kid in here! Beat up pretty badly. Think he knows where he kept the money?" he yelled as he grabbed me by the arm and led me, limpingly, to the parlor. There was a group of men standing there, no less then ten but no more then twelve. The one I thought was in charge, the one with the creepy voice, stood in front of me, then gestured to Celestial who had been hidden in the throng of men. Celestial looked nervous but came over anyway.

I looked at them and said "Uncle Vernon never saved money. The only money in the house is in the third drawer to the top under the sink in the kitchen." The man in front of me nodded slowly and gestured for one of the other men to go get the money. I slowly sat down, being very careful of my ankle, which was broken. Again.

At that very moment Aunt Petunia walked in the door, and Screamed. It deserves the caps. She screamed so loud, and so high-pitched, that the glasses on the table broke (There was six glasses if you must know). Then, a loud bang, a gun firing I assumed. There was silence, which remained unbroken for several minutes as the men moved around. I wasn't surprised to see a pair of men bring in my Aunt Petunia's bloody corpse; I guess I felt like she deserved it. I know many of the men were watching me to see my reaction (or my lack of), and due to the lack of, they probably deduced that I was either a very stoic child, didn't give a damn, or I hadn't realized. Obviously it was the second option. But maybe they didn't realize that I didn't care, para nada (at all).

So that's two Dursleys down, one to go. How sad, the only one who's left is the idiot of the bunch. But, at the time, I wasn't really noticing or caring. Skylar… I mean Celestial. Damn. We're still calling each other the wrong names.

So, as I said, at the time, I wasn't really noticing or caring that Dudley was the only one left. I just wanted the pain _gone._ As in not there anymore. I must've blacked out, because I don't remember anything until Celestial standing in front of me while most of the others (Except the man in charge (Leon as I found out later)). They were all for killing me to get rid of evidence, meanwhile Celestial (Who was standing between me and them) said to just take me with them and clean out the place. It wasn't as if you could tell I was there or anything. In the end the decision was made for us. The police had gotten a call that about three gunshots had been heard during the day (I found out later that Dudley had been shot when he got home from school). Apparently they believed the neighbors this time. Most of the men ran off but Celestial and Leon stayed until the last second. Leon got away but Celestial got caught because as the men left, one of them shot Sk… Celestial, in the shoulder and leg and ran. Celestial ended up lying in front of me, alive, but really badly injured.

So Leon told me to "Protect him with your life. He'll be more important then you think." As he left Leon caused enough ruckus that the police were really trying to get in, any way possible. Apparently they had heard the last two shots and wanted to check for survivors. When they finally got the door down, they found a pair of beat up kids, one shot one not, sitting on the floor with three bloody bodies on the other end of the room. They immediately called the paramedics to pick us up. I blacked out soon after they entered.

We woke up in a hospital. At that moment Celestial was awake staring at the ceiling, our heat monitors were in unison (Odd isn't it?). I laid there observing him for a moment, he was average height, about my age (12), olive skinned, wiry muscled, and feather cut thick black hair that fell near his ears. He looked at me and once again I was surprised, our eyes are practically the same shade of green… I think, I never really looked at my eyes.

I tried to think of what he thought of me. I mean I'm short, skinny, I have almost no muscles, well tanned, and have messy black hair that stuck up in all directions. But, I wonder, did he notice the similarities in us? The same eyes, smile, build, eye shape, eyebrows, hair color. It's kinda weird actually. I wonder if we have the same hands, long skinny fingers with thin wrists; or the same facial structure, high cheek bones, full lips, thin eyebrows that arc rather high when raised, just with the similarities already, if we had those in common it would take the cake.

I knew this too. We both looked like Hades or hell if that's what you call it. He had his right shoulder bandaged, cast on his left wrist, right leg raised (the leg that was shot), right arm in a sling (to keep the weight off his shoulder) and bandages on the left side of his face and probably more by the odd bulks in his blankets. I apparently, from what the nurses told me, had a broken left ankle, a concussion, a broken right arm, a dislocated shoulder, three broken ribs, a hairline fracture in my cheek and a sprained knee. It sucked. Royally. As in I couldn't move. We had a rather… _odd _conversation after I woke up. I blame the painkillers. It started like this:

"Hey, sorry about all this. My name's Eclise, what's yours?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. Why were you defending me?" I asked. I really wanted to know why he risked his life for a person he didn't know.

"You gave yourself up to us when we came in. You helped us. And you didn't deserve to die. It wasn't your time." He replied. He has moments like that, just flashes of insight about death. He's a bit creepy about the subject.

"But why risk your life?" I really wanted to know. Really.

"As I said. It wasn't your time. Besides when I saw you it reminded me of me after a meeting with my father and older siblings." He replied rather mysteriously.

Oh yeah, I just remembered. If your wondering why the amount of years Vernon was given to get the money and the amount of time ago I said it was, there is a reason. Apparently someone had kidnapped all of Avalon's kids under the age of fifteen. Well, one of them was three. Yeah, you read that right three, 3, san, tres, three! And he spent the better part of two years looking for them. When I said that they youngest was three makes you wonder how old the oldest it right? He was seventeen at the time. A fourteen year gap. Geeze, spread out right? Wrong there's eighteen of them. 18! And the guy has four wives. Man, he's greedy.

Well, the rest of our conversation was interrupted by a nurse coming in to check on us. I fell asleep soon after she left. When we were released about a week later we were released directly into police custody. Apparently they had found out that Eclise, Celestial, Skylar, oh what_ever! _Was related to Avalon (apparently the 'king' of the black market). So they wanted to question him. I had been there during the attack, a witness. So I was to be questioned as well.

In the end they (the police) decided to put us under the WPP and move us to a safe house for a while, or until Avalon was caught. So then we started the moving and discovery period… I'll write about that later. I'M BORED AGAIN!

-----The Car------

Rather obviously, I'm bored. Again. Or still, depending on how you think about it. Oh! Look! We're moving! I'll right later. Maybe I'll tell you about my foster brother. Or just tell the story like I'm supposed to…. I'll do that later. We're almost there actually… wherever there is. Oh well, life's gonna get interesting soon. Hey! If you're good I might just post my mom's letter in here!

----------End of Child of Many Names AKA the back-story-------

AN: OMG! I thought no one would read this and I've got people begging me to post this. OMG! Sorry it took so long (6ish days?) But I have some semblance of a life… Occasionally. Thespian Induction Week actually. I'm in high school. It's fun. I got to dress up as Luna today… Off track here.

AN2: Vote on Leon's fate on my profile! He may or may not show up again depending on the votes.

AN3: Have fun with this!


	3. Lack Of Creative Title And Interference

AN1: More story. Includes rather odd explanation including Celestial and his eyes. So. ONWARD!

OMG! This has more hits _and _Reviews then my other stories combined!

Rison writing

_Celestial Writing_

**Percy Writing**

-------- Lack of Creative Title (_And Interference!_) ------------

Okay, so we finally (Finally!) got to the bus terminal and found a parking spot. We had to stay kind of out of the way, as this was a surprise to my foster brother. Celestial and I sat leaning against the wall as neither of us was really supposed to be walking right now. I mean I still have two weeks before I'm supposed to be off crutches and out of my cast because of my ankle. Celestial still has another _eight months _till his cast comes off and another four until he's out of a wheel chair. However, neither of us have crutches or a wheel chair, and Syfer seems to have forgotten. In fact there's only a few visible injuries on both of us doesn't help. I only have a cast on my arm (made being on crutches interesting), thick level of bandages over my rib cage, and a patch of gauze over my cheek, as well as the cast on my leg. According to my doctor, I was healing fast for so much moving around.

Celestial's injuries were slightly more obvious. Cast on his left wrist, right arm in sling (he couldn't use his hands well (it bugged the hell out of him)) bandages on his face, and dark tinted glasses covering his currently black eyes.

Yeah. You read that right. Black, ebony, obsidian, darkest green, BLACK. I know I said they were green last entry but Syfer and I noticed something about his eyes. Whenever he was alone or with Syfer or I his eyes were normally as bright a green as mine, but in the presence of anyone else they blackened unless he was _sooo _happy that he didn't notice anyone there. But yeah. Currently (and rather obviously) his eyes are black. Really black. I mean so black they look like a mirror. As in I could see my reflection.

He and I were dozing, you would be too if you were on the medication we were on, and when we were aware enough we played I Spy, or read one of the books Celestial always had with him. Yeah, we can read like normal people. I know we're both dyslexic but after our childhoods, you learn to read and spell no matter how dyslexic you are.

But he was practically asleep in my lap when Syfer finally seemed to realize neither of us was supposed to be walking. Sally was apparently confused, she hadn't seen the casts on our legs (They were the new extra thin casts meant for traveling), and looked slightly alarmed when Syfer started to cuss himself out. In Russian. He looked like he was going to order us to his car and take us home to get us crutches and a wheelchair. However before he could go berserk on himself our new foster brother showed up.

I guess he looked kinda like me. Black hair, green eyes, kinda skinny (the healthy kinda skinny, not my kind of starved skinny look). His friend (who walked funny), trotted off to the bathroom. He came toward us and didn't realize Sally was there until she pulled him into a hug. A attempted (Failed) to wake up Celestial to meet our foster brother. He looked at his mother in confusion, probably wondering who we are, how we were injured and what the hell we were doing here of all places.

I heard Sally trying to explain our presence. She turned him away from us and said softly "These three are your new foster brothers. The blonde one and the sleeping one stay next door."

"Why are they here though? Why are we hosting them?" He asked, slightly put off sounding if I do say so myself.

I could almost hear Sally frown "Before you were born I put myself on the list of people who were willing to foster children who were either in danger or orphaned. I believe these three are both in danger and orphaned." I scowled at the pity in her voice and attempted (again) to wake Celestial up, and I failed (again). Syfer sighed and swept Celestial up into a bridal carry (Apparently we were just that light) and started out to his car. Sally followed his example and led our foster brother out to the car. I really, really hope we don't get stuck in traffic again. And you want to know what I just realized (not that anyone _should _be reading this) but I never found out what out foster brother's name was.

-----------------------------

_I know I shouldn't be writing in Rison's journal but I couldn't help it. He's asleep and Percy (our foster brother) is asleep as well. I guess I should be too, seeing as it's three in the morning, but I keep getting nightmares, mainly about my "training". So I stole Rison's journal. I need somewhere to keep my thoughts and well, this works. I know Rison is acting weird and Syfer will berate me for not waking him up, but I couldn't he looks so relaxed when he's sleeping. And he acts weird around me as well. I think they don't trust me since we're hiding from my family. I think I'm depressed actually. I think Gabe's up and I don't really care, you have no idea how much I want to punch him in the face. Sally's okay, a bit surprised I think. I keep seeing shadows on the walls move and I feel like someone's watching me. And it hurts to write but I think… I think I'm scared. I finally have more then four friends. And they aren't related to me. I'll still care about Stiener, Freya, Bastion, and Alize, but I don't think it hurts to be away so much. Especially since I can tell they're still alive. I don't know why I can tell but I _know _they are. I just do. Besides, I'm almost always nocturnal, especially after the disaster in New Zealand. I can't take another repeat of that so soon. I just escaped the beatings and the… the… I can't even write it. And then they do that! I knew there was something wrong and I can't even write it. Gods, how pathetic am I?_

-------- Lack of Creative Title (_And Interference!_) ------------

DONE! Lacrymosa will be updated soon! Keep reading. And JSYK Lacrymosa is winning in the most people reading department.

PS I have a poll on my profile about this story. Vote on Leon's fate!


	4. The Morning After

This continuation struck me at 2 AM while on pain medication. I am sorry if it makes no sense. I just got the idea. Sorry for the wait! I have been flamed! WHAHOOO!

Rison writing

_Celestial Writing_

**Percy Writing**

- The Morning After (_AKA I'm not a criminal. I just killed someone!)_ -

_I know I should have returned this last night after I was done but I fell asleep. Sally woke me up and asked what was wrong, apparently I had another nightmare. I apparently kept saying Seth, over and over, practically screaming for him. I mean, we were friends but he and his siblings vanished during the kidnapping. I whole fifth of my family gone, my chosen family specifically. You see, I never told Raiven, I mean Rison, that my father had a business associate who he kept secret. She was as infamous as he was in the black market. The Void was the most infamous shop there was, anything you wanted you could get… for a price. She had six kids with my self-adopted father they were Zander, Seth, Felix, and Izak (Isaac)who were un-identical quadruplets, while Sheba and Zavier were twins. They were caught with us then separated again from us when we were kidnapped. No one ever found them. Their mother, my self-adopted one, Claire Voir left when we were returned, she couldn't endure seeing us returned while her own children were still lost. Seth and Zander were the two I was closest to. But my father lost control one day and--------_

* * *

I woke up this morning and found Celestial sitting on the table writing in my journal. Apparently he stole it last night at like three in the morning. I decided not to read what he wrote. It's personal after all. Sally had come in to see what was going on because… you see… well… When I took the journal back I yanked it hard enough that Celesti fell off the table. So he cursed. Loudly. In Polish. His family knows a lot of odd languages apparently.

Yes. I called him Celesti. He hates it. So I use it. Sometimes.

So Sally came in and helped Celesti off the ground but she keeps staring at something on the back of his neck. I wonder what's so interesting. He seemed to recognize the staring thing cause he flinched away from her.

"What is that thing? Where did you get that tattoo?" Sally asked. Celesti just stood there staring at the floor. It almost looked like he was close to crying, although that would be odd. Celesti had only cried the few nights we were in New Zealand. I walked over and looked at the tattoo, it was intricate and simple at the same time. A large black and silver rose incasing a lone white wolf, the thorns of the steam wrapped around one leg of the wolf, who was trying to escape. It was slightly gruesome but nothing all _that _bad.

Celesti sat there and wrapped his arms around himself and murmured "It was done by my self-adopted brother Felix under a death threat by my half brother named Sephyr."

The odd names are back! Geeze I'm starting to think they all have odd names because their parents want to be distinguished. But then part of what he said hit home. A death threat? Who would want to kill Sky, I mean Celsti. Geeze, his family must be pretty messed up if they make death threats for tattoos on another person.

Sally looked at him with this look of pity. Our new foster brother (what was his name again?) had come out of his room, a look of horror on his face; apparently he had heard what Celestial had said.

Sally looked around for a moment and cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "I cleared it with Syfer, we're going to Montauk for the weekend. And I want you three" she pointed to me, Celesti and um… our new foster brother (what's his NAME???) "to be on your best behavior. Percy, please do try to stay out of trouble." Percy (that's his name!) looked sheepish and shrugged.

"Where is Syfer anyway?" Celesti mumbled looking around. Sally shrugged "I don't know. He was speaking in Russian." Celesti frowned then leaned back and groaned. "He's going to get a wheelchair and crutches then." Celesti mumbled to me in Spanish. I had picked up the languages from the places we stayed rather quickly my favorite was Spanish, his is Polish, even though we never lived in Poland. Sally sighed and told us if we packed fast we could leave before Gabe noticed we were gone. Gabe is… ewwww. How anyone could call him a human being is beyond me. Syfer walked in and picked up Celesti off the floor and walked out again saying "Car's outside."

-------------------

After a relatively long ride we got to the cabin. It was kinda small so Syfer opted to camp out under the stars in a sleeping bag. Sally was asking Percy about his time at school. Apparently his track record with schools was about as good as ours. Meaning expelled almost every year. I guess we're lucky, both Syfer and Celesti admitted to never having gone to school. Celesti was self-taught and Syfer was unreliably home-schooled, his mother (also his teacher) was a prostitute and was often drunk or out trying to get money. So he taught a good deal of things to himself as well.

When Syfer carried Celesti out he put him in the van he had gotten a wheelchair for him, and unfortunately a pair of crutches for me. The one thing I was wondering was how Celesti had gotten hurt, had it been before he had been in the house or while he was there?

"Celesti when did you get hurt?" I asked while we were unpacking, it finally bugged me enough to ask out loud. Sure I was asking in Spanish so if he didn't want to answer he didn't have to without anyone asking odd questions. Percy grumbled something about speaking English in a house of English speakers but Celseti didn't answer immediately, in fact he kinda froze. As if he wasn't sure what to do.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Were you hurt when you came in the house or while you were there?" I asked randomly switching in and out of Spanish as I felt like it.

"Both. I had to protect Bastion from my father earlier that day, then when Leon was outside snooping Rizu, Sephyr's best friend, decided that I needed to be punished for protecting you." He said in Japanese

"Oh. You got hurt… for me? I'm sorry." I looked down embarrassed. He had gotten hurt for me? That was… gratifying and humbling at the same time. He shrugged and repeated the phrase I'd heard over and over, "It wasn't your time."

-------------------

Sally woke me rather abruptly from my nap on the couch. She was in a hurry, something had happened while I was asleep. Celesti was already gone; Syfer must not have bothered to wake him up. There was the boy from the station there. I was lifted and put into the back of the van as the boy and Percy sat in the middle.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier Percy?" Sally asked frantically putting the van in gear and backing away from the cabin.

Percy said "I didn't think it was important, the only person who seemed to know was Grover." He motioned to the new boy.

Syfer snorted and said, "You didn't think it was important that your maths teacher tried to kill you and no one noticed? Everyone thought it never happened and the teacher never existed? Must be the Mist messing with people heads. Geeze, a heck of a lot of Mist to remove her from everyone's thought." He snorted again. Grover leaned over in surprise and looked at Syfer with a new look in his eyes.

"You're a demi-god then?" Grover asked incredulously.

"Yep. Son of Hermes. Never been to your camp, never needed to, I lived in England and while there were monsters there weren't as many as in America. Must have something to do with Olympus being in New York City." Syfer said half to himself.

"Demi-god? What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"You mean like the letter my mom left me for when we got to America?" I asked.

"Yes. Exactly like what your mother was talking about. The Greek gods are real, as real as you and me. In fact I think that everyone under the age of 18 in this van is a demi-god."

"What?!" Percy half-yelled incredulously.

"We're almost there. Get ready to run. As soon as we stop run towards the boundary line. Run past the tree as fast as you can. Don't stop for--" Sally cut off as a loud bang resounded and the van came to a jerking halt. Celesti jerked awake right before the van stopped his eyes wide with fear. We jumped out of van and started to run up the hill. The van was tossed sideways by a-a-a thing. It was half-man half-bull its eyes filled with anger.

"Minotaur." Celesti whispered. He took a step back; hands reaching to the dagger I knew was clipped to the inside of his belt and hidden by his shirt. His eyes were darkening rapidly from the dark green they had been to the mirror-like black they were when he was afraid.

The Minotaur started to charge towards Percy who had fallen to the ground after tripping on a rock up the hill. He was standing up as the Minotaur charged. He dove sideways without ever truly standing upright. The Minotaur charged at me next. My mind blanked out. I wasn't aware of what I was doing anymore.

------------

_After the Minotaur charged at Rison I yanked out my dagger and shoved Grover over the borderline. Percy jumped on the Minotaur's back as it went passed again. The Minotaur bucked, I tossed my dagger to Pax… Rison handle first. He lunged forward into the Minotaur's charge and stabbed it in the heart. I looked around. There had been a flash of gold light earlier and someone was missing, not dead, but missing. Not of life but not of death, being held between by an outside force. The Minotaur dissolved into sand and a horn that Percy had been holding on to. Rison fell over, out cold, Percy followed soon after. I had enough energy to run across the borderline and yell 'monster attack' and see people running. As someone reached towards me I felt the blackness closing in on me and I passed out._

------------

AN: End.

AN2: Sorry if the events vary from the book but this is fanfiction and I cannot locate my copy of The Lightning Thief on my bookshelf and I may have lent it out to someone.

AN3: Sorry it took so long but things are finally moving along. This is unbetaed so tell me what you think!


End file.
